Looking Through the Snowball
by rdy2rokGURL
Summary: [A series of one-shots centered around the Guardians. movie!based] Ch8: The other Guardians are worried about Toothiana's "Tooth Obsession", so they try to bring her some help. WARNING: Supermegafoxyawesomehot OOC Toothiana
1. Memory Crannies

**SUMMARY: Laughter echoes in Jack's ears, but a singly wail is what he actually listens to. That girl is leaving with a smile, and that's that.**

During that night in the village, the place is filled with festive lights and noises. Children and adults crowd in the plaza, clinking their cups together and laughing heartily. Their shoes step on a ground blanketed with white snow, but none of it crowns their heads. Not a single worry is given, not a single cry is heard.

Except for the shrieks of delight.

Unknowingly, an extra and invisible boy is lurking in their midst. Throwing snowballs on the backs of unexpected villagers, stealing food from the banquets….making the snow appear.

No one notices the snowballs flinging at them out of nowhere. They blame it on others and, without warning, they start a fight. Tables get knocked down, people are pushed around…but no one complains. Those cries of happiness just get louder and louder and that invisible voice joins in, even though no one can hear it.

Finally, the racket toned down, leaving nothing but sudden giggles and playful pushing. "That was fun, right, Maria?" a boy asks.

"Yes, it was. But now the plaza's all messy," a young girl replies, chuckling at the end of her statement.

The invisible boy smiles at the sound.

"They wouldn't care," the boy points out. "It's a festival! It's not fun if there's no mess, am I right?"

"Yes you are," the silent voice comments.

"No," Maria laughs. "I'm sure the person who started all this would get reprimanded for making this ruckus."

"Well, if he gets in trouble with the parents, I'll have to praise him! He has some guts right there! Whoever started this must have been one brave soul, sacrificing himself for the betterment of the people!"

Maria giggles. "Betterment? You mean entertainment?"

"They're all but the same!"

Their conversation ends and the invisible boy couldn't help but break out a smile. _He_ made that snow day and started that snowball fight. He feels kind of proud to be able to bring joy to a whole village, just because of that. But just as his emotions were at his happiest, they fell the moment the two children walked past him…literally.

Not once did they glance at him, not even a shiver or a flinch. They run back into the crowd, going through that invisible man, and they continue having fun.

Painful memories of being alone crash down upon him once more. 'No one can see nor hear me,' he reminds himself, kicking the snow with frustration. Hearing the laughter of children brings him bliss, of course, but no one notices him. He's a nobody in their book.

Jack couldn't stand the festivities anymore. He flies up, as high as he can go, but he can still hear the echo of their laughter. He zooms away, back to his lake. _His_ lake.

He could make a living anywhere, he knew. He doesn't need to sleep or eat that much and he hardly becomes tired. If he _did_ need to sleep, he can bring down an heavy coat of snow and sleep on it. Extremely cold temperature is no problem for him anyway. If he needs food, he could just nick it out of people's plates, seeing as no one could find out it was him.

However, he feels some sort of connection to the lake, like something was there that was left unspoken. Also, it was there he "resurrected"…in a way. The man in the moon brought him to life here, so there must be an explanation why _square one_ was there.

He starts to get near his lake and, as usual, a wail is heard. He immediately swoops down and lands, only to see a little girl, sitting on a tree stump, crying her eyes out.

This isn't the first time Jack has seen the girl. After he was brought to this world, Jack explored the perimeter to see if he could find anything that would help him remember about his past. When he couldn't, he came back, only to see a girl crying on the lake.

He never really saw it, but he had a feeling she's been coming back ever since he left. She had brown hair, reaching up to her elbows and pale yet freckled skin. She had a wide set of brown eyes and big pink nose. She always wore a brown dress with winter designs at the hem of her skirt. Odd enough, the material matched the coat he wore around his shoulders.

Now, months have passed yet she arrives every single day, muttering under her breath—a chant, or a prayer. Jack was always tempted to listen, but it felt wrong. Something this emotional…he didn't want to intrude.

Tonight, she's back and Jack's heart aches, seeing her so broken down. He estimates her age being eight or nine…definitely a child. She doesn't deserve to cry this much, no matter what happened.

He never did anything to actually cheer her up. He didn't know what to _do_. Actually, he was hoping, day after day, that she wouldn't come back and things were okay for her back at home. But she didn't stop.

He hates seeing her so sad that night, especially since the villagers are all so happy. It just isn't fair for one soul—no matter how small—to be so unhappy when the others aren't.

Jack knows a little about his powers. Wherever he was, if he stayed there a bit too long, a cloud of snow would gather in the sky, even though he didn't will it to come. He can make snowballs out of thin air and cover any surface with a thin sheet of ice.

None of those would make her happy, he knows. But there is one trick he's been itching to do. It hasn't been done successfully, but he willed it to be.

'Please,' he pleads to the man in the moon as the girl's cries become louder. 'If happiness means anything, you'll make this happen.'

He brings up his staff, a long pole with a "C" curve on top. He summons all his will and concentration into the sky. He commands the clouds to form, trembling as he does so. The weeping girl doesn't look up from her hands, even when the sky is disturbed.

Finally, it happens. White snow adorns the girl's head, sprinkling over her clothes. She looks up and Jack gets a good look on her features. Her eyes are bloodshot and her whole face is covered in tears. Even though her lips are still trembling, she smiles as she sees the white snow falling on her face.

Jack leans on his staff, content with the girl's grin. The girl, who not once stopped crying, the girl who came everyday…

…The girl he never felt familiar with….

Smiled for once. That night, those corners of her mouth never fell nor disappeared. Even when she left, not looking back. Even though he knew she couldn't see him, he waves a goodbye. "Such a nice girl," he says to himself.

"I wonder who she is."


	2. Unwavering Faith

**SUMMARY: Mr. and Mrs. Bennet are worried. Believing in the unknown is normal for a five-year-old. But for Fourteen-year-old Jamie? Eeeehhh~ Not so much.**

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet are in a constant worry for their child, Jamie. They know it's normal for kids, preferably ages nine and below, to believe in magical beings and invisible friends. Jamie has always been interested in these things, so it was no surprise he starts talking to no one or that he always reads book about mythological creatures. Even his sister, Sophie, was rubbed with this curiosity. In her early years, she would randomly shout: "Bunny! Bunny!" and point at nowhere.

These were normal behaviors of a child. Actually, they were proud of their children's growing imagination. However, this was no attitude of a teen.

Jamie has already turned fourteen, the age of a mature and capable individual. But he has never stopped from his random conversations, his wandering eyes and his belief in the unknown, even though these things are naturally wiped away in these years.

They tried to dismiss it as Jamie's active imagination. But when they heard his conversation in his room, they decided to take action. What they heard was:

"_Can you stop making it snow?"_

_Pause._

"_I know it's your job, but I'm freezing my butt out here."_

_Pause._

"_I KNOW you don't do orders, but—"_

_Pause._

"_Stop laughing! Put down the temperature a little!"_

_Thump!_

"_Ouch! Stop it, Jack! You can't just randomly throw snowballs in my room. How will I explain to my parents about it?"_

_Pause._

"_No, Jack. Snowballs can't randomly fly and land perfectly inside my room which is on the second floor of—"_

_Pause._

"_Well, they must have had a good aim to do so! Not everyone has an easy time throwing things into other people's windows."_

After a while, they got tired of it. They discussed it and agreed that the first course of action would be talking to their child—a serious talk. They scheduled this to tonight, when Jamie arrives from school. The sun has set long ago and they could hear the screech of the brakes of the school bus.

Mrs. Bennet heads to the front door to greet her child. The door opens, revealing a young man with combed brown hair with matching brown eyes. His face is elongated and cheekbones pronounced, obviously showing that he has already lost his baby fats. He stands as tall as his mother as he gives her a small peck on the cheek as a sign of greeting.

"Hey, mom," he says in a deep voice. "What's for dinner?" He steps inside and throws his bag onto the couch in the living room. At other times, she would've scolded him, but she is too nervous to care.

Jamie goes straight to the kitchen, where his father is sitting, reading the newspaper, though his eyes never trail away from that one spot in the paper. He doesn't mind his dad as he grabs an apple, examines it, and takes a big bite. His head snaps forward as he hears his mom enter the kitchen.

"I made some spaghetti," she says in a quiet voice.

Judging from the tremble in her voice, Jamie knew something was not right. He sets down an apple, just as the windows from the living room burst open from the harsh winter wind. Mrs. Bennet shrieks as she hurries to close the window. Unknown to her, someone drifts inside and lands on the kitchen floor.

"What was that about?" Jamie asks in a hushed tone.

"Your house was too still," Jack answers with a shrug.

Mr. Bennet hears the whisper of his son and immediately tries to eavesdrop.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jamie continues, walking away from his father as he tries to have a one on one conversation with the Winter Spirit. "Shouldn't you be making snow in some other places right now? I thought you weren't due to visit until two months from now."

"I know, but I came here when you weren't home and I heard something," Jack answers.

"What?" Jamie's eyebrows shoot up.

The spirit grins and the teen's stomach clenches. That smile is not a good one…more of a "something's happening that you don't know about that I might enjoy watching" smile.

"What?" Jamie demands with a louder voice.

"What?" Mr. Bennet asks.

Jamie's attention snaps to his father. "Oh, ehe, nothing, dad. I thought I heard something."

"It's my attractive voice," Jack mutters.

Jamie hushes him, earning him a weird look from his father. "Soooo, why is mom acting all crazy?"

"Your mom's not acting crazy," he replies.

"I know. No. I mean she's acting all nervous. Is everything all right? Did something happen to Sophie?" he asks urgently. Though half of him doesn't believe it. Jack has been in a good—or rather mischievous—mood about it, and he wouldn't be happy if something happened to his sister.

"NO!" his father nearly shouts. He puts down his newspaper and rubs his temples, a usual sign that his father had difficulty in forming the words. Jamie felt a tumble in his stomach as he receives his father's ominous stare and watches Jack laugh his head off.

He is only vaguely aware of his mother watching from the doorway, not wanting to interrupt what has already been started. Mr. Bennet takes a deep breath and starts over.

"Your mother and I are worried, Jamie."

"About what?" he asks in a worried tone.

"About your obsession with creatures that _don't exist_," he answers, emphasizing the two words at the end. "We always hear you talking to yourself and looking nowhere and touching things that aren't there. We're worried that maybe you made a world you can't escape from."

"You've been spying on me?" Jamie says in an incredulous tone, hoping to steer the conversation away from that touchy subject.

"We didn't need to," his mother snapped. "You do it so freely; we didn't need to watch you. You would just talk to no one, like you forgot we were there—"

"I wasn't talking to no one!" Jamie says. "I was just…muttering my homework!"

"That's a lame excuse, Jamie," Jack whispers, even though he knows his parents wouldn't hear it. Jamie thinks, "Shut up" and clamps his mouth shut.

"We know it's not your homework," his father says. "You always seemed to talk about snow, the north pole, Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Guardians….Maybe you need help, Jamie."

"I don't! I don't need help!" he cries out. Suddenly, Jack doesn't think this conversation is an entertaining one anymore.

"Calm down, Jamie," he tells him. Either he didn't hear him or he was ignored.

"Then you have to stop this nonsense," his mother says. "Show us that you have indeed matured. Let's donate all your myth books, pictures, drawings, anything. And let's especially throw those talks about those creatures. Stop talking to yourself and start realizing that those legends and fairytales are nothing but fake!"

Everyone is hushed as Jamie weighs what he has to say next. He glances at Jack, who looks at him in an alerted stare. He doesn't even know what to do. It's all up to Jamie.

"They _are_ real," he whispers, not willing to give up on it. Or maybe he knew he couldn't _stop_ believing and he could never keep up the charade.

"Very well then," his mother says. "You won't be going to school tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"Instead, we'll be visiting the psychiatrist to help you with your problem."

"I don't have a problem!" he starts to argue, but his mother holds up a hand, signaling that this talk was now over. He closes his mouth and trudges back to his room, slamming the door behind him. Jack follows a moment later, only to catch his friend slumped over and panicking.

"What am I going to do Jack?" he asks. "I'm not a good liar. And I'm sure they won't let this go."

"Honestly? I don't know what you should do. But we have to start thinking of something fast or you'll end up in a mental ward," he smirks with amusement.

"Oh, I bet you'll just love that," Jamie comments in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, if we _are_ serious, I wouldn't….And we are. So, I think I have a plan…"

"Give it here. It's not like I have any other choice…."

000000000000000000

The next day, Jamie and his parents go to the doctor, with Jack Frost trailing behind them. They arrive and Jamie gets a good look on his doctor. He is old with a balding head and thick spectacles on the bridge of his nose. His skin is aged and his back is hunched.

"Good morning. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet I assume?" he asks in a shaking voice.

"Yes," Mr. Bennet answers. "And this is my son, Jamie," he adds, giving his son a little push.

"Er—yes. Nice to meet you sir." He extends his hand, a polite thing to do. The doctor gladly takes it. When they finish the exchange, the doctor turns to his parents and says, "Do you mind if I first have a private conversation with the boy? Just a little getting to know each other."

"Of course! Of course," Mrs. Bennet replies as Jamie, Jack and the doctor disappear into his office.

The doctor immediately sits behind his desk and motions Jamie to take a seat in front of him. He does so and they face each other, with silence.

"What's your name?" Jamie asks suddenly. 'Such a childish question,' he thinks. 'But I have to keep the flow going.'

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Doctor Ebony Jenkins."

Jamie nods. "Dr. Jenkins then."

"That's right," he answers as he shifts through his papers. When it seems that he has found the right one, he turns to Jamie. "I heard you have a little trouble—ah—letting go of your past."

"Well, I think the problem is that they have a hard time leaving me," he retorts, sending Jack a smirk that he gladly returns. "What's wrong with believing?"

"Jamie, son," the doctor says, "these beliefs are not normal for teens your age. Maybe a little playful belief, I could understand that. But your parents claimed that you have been talking to yourself lately. Maybe you're seeing things, they say."

Jamie doesn't say anything for a while. He glances at Jack, who nods his head. He draws in a deep breath and explains, "I'm just seeing things that are real. I've _met_ Santa, and the Tooth Fairy. The Easter Bunny and Sandman too. Even the Boogyman and Jack Frost. When I was nine, they came to my house because I was the last believer. I and the others helped them stop Pitch—the boogyman—from destroying them."

Even to him, his story sounds farfetched. But his goal is not to make him believe, but rather…

"Jamie, those things aren't real. Those must've been a dream you had. Your parents said you were a strong believer when you were young—"

"And I still am."

"—but you have to move on. You have to face reality, Jamie. You aren't a special case. I've met other children like you, so you need not to worry. I'll be able to help you and fix you in a jiffy."

'I'm not a toy,' he contradicts in his mind. "Well then, you won't believe me if I say Jack Frost is standing—floating—beside you right now?"

Dr. Jenkin sighs. That's a no.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Jamie continues. "Jack tends to steal and make a mess of things."

"Jamie, I—"

Suddenly, the papers fly everywhere. Lamps are lifted, plaques are dropped, snow is materialized and wind is blown.

"What the—" The doctor takes cover under his desk. Jack knows he wouldn't be able to see what's happening, so he lifted the desk and placed it at the corner of the office. He makes a snowball and throws it right in the middle of the doctor's eyes.

His eyes flutter and a grin breaks out his face. "Ooohh~ You wouldn't want to mess with me!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Honey, tell me what happened again?" Mrs. Bennet asks her son as they drive home from the hospital.

"He opened the window, gathered up the snow and started a snowball fight with me," he says in a not too convincing tone, but his parents are too shocked to notice.

"Are you sure, son?" Mr. Bennet asks.

"I know what I saw."

The drive home from then on is silent. When they arrive, Jamie asks, "Does this mean we need to find a new doctor?"

"We don't need a doctor," his mother snaps. "Not from that hospital anyway. Just…just promise me that this will die down."

He pauses before saying, "I promise."


	3. Unexpected

**SUMMARY: Bunnymund's only intention when going to Toothiana's palace is to get his boomerang back. Instead, he sees a thirty-foot framed image of Jack Frost staring at him.**

Bunnymund had no problem with Toothiana; He even visits on the rare occasion if he or she needs it. However, he doesn't approach her just for leisure or for nothing, because they aren't really that close. Honestly, the closest Guardian he has is—shudder—North since they constantly argue with each other. They formed this sort of bond that can only be formed with playful quarreling.

He even stays with Sandy from time to time, but he's so silent all the time—not that he can do anything about it. And he's busy, bringing dreams to children 24/7.

And of course, there's the newbie.

Jack.

He hated that little Frostbite, not only because of the blizzard in '68, but also because of his pranking, sarcastic comments and potential harm to Bunny. Despite all these, he has this little bugger in the corner of his mind that feels a soft spot for him. Maybe it was because of the 'Jamie Believing in Him Incident'.

His heart is in the right place, he knows, but that doesn't make him any less annoying than he was before. And since he's part of the Guardians now, he can stick around all he wants with the pooka without the Easter Bunny making up excuses that what he was doing is 'Guardian Business'.

'I'm now part of your little group,' he said with pride. 'That reason won't be good enough anymore.'

Yep. Definitely annoying.

Bunny shakes his head. Enough of this thinking. He has to go to the Tooth Palace to get his boomerang back. He's certain he left it there when the Guardians last gathered. After swerving and sliding down his many tunnels, he pops up and arrives at Toothiana's.

Immediately, he is greeted with miniFairies darting around in lightning speed, either bringing the teeth back or moving to collect them. He avoids them, flicking them off once in a while when they caught in his fur.

He moves towards the heart of the palace where he assumes Toothiana's giving orders. Apparently, that's where the miniFaries gather the most. He can hardly make out the sound of his fellow Guardian's voice because of the buzz of several wings in flight. He squints, trying to at least spot the Fairy in the hurricane of little ones, but their colors are so similar, he isn't sure.

He calls out. "Tooth! Can you hear me?" There is no response, but he doesn't expect one. He can hardly hear his own voice.

Suddenly, he sees a miniFairy he knows—even just a little. This tooth collector is set apart from the others because of the single gold feather that's on the middle of her forehead, the same one as Tooth's. She's hovering outside the cloud of miniFairies, just enough for Bunny to see her.

"Baby Tooth!" he cries, using the nickname Jack has given her. She looks at him immediately, a little glint of hope in her eyes. It falls as she sees it wasn't her favorite guardian, but she approaches with a happy aura nonetheless. She waves a hello before giving him a questioning look.

"Can you call Tooth over there? Got—er—official Guardian business."

She nods in understanding and zooms into the herding miniFairies. It takes a while, but the cloud dies out, leaving Toothiana in its midst. She flies towards Bunnymund and immediately asks what's wrong.

"Nothing to get your knickers in a twist," he says quickly. "One of my boomerangs is missing, so I thought I left it here when we last met."

"Oh," she squeaks. "Then, how about I bring my miniFairies in for a search party and—"

"No," he snaps, "that won't be necessary. First of all, I don't like those critters swarming anywhere near me. Two, I don't like anyone else touching my weapons. And three, I know you can't afford to lose even a handful of fairies since that new batch of kids came in."

"I know!" she cries out. "I think it's one of the biggest batches I've had in seventy years. And since Christmas just came along, those teeth are falling as fast as rain!" She looks at Bunny and says, "How about you look inside the Main Palace? I'm sure if one of my miniFairies came across it, they would've put it there."

"Sure. Thanks, tooth." He hops on towards the Main Palace, just below where Toothiana is stationed to be. He opens the main doors and the sound of the creaks echo inside the room. It looks bigger than it is on the outside, but it's probably because of the clever architectural design.

He looks around, under rugs, through furniture, in the corners, but there's no sign of his weapon anywhere. He sighs. Maybe he should get another one, he thinks.

Then, he sees a room, sealed with giant doors. Curious, he approaches it and lays a hand on the wooden carvings. There are no solid images, more of swirls and different symbols, so you wouldn't know what is inside. He pushes it open and flinches when it makes a loud sound.

He shouldn't be doing this, he knows. Sneaking around and poking his nose in other people's business is not what a good Easter Bunny should be doing.

Then again, he's not _entirely_ good.

Light streams through little opening the door has made, revealing his boomerang. He leaps to get it, leaving the doors to open by themselves. He wipes it clean from dust before putting it in its place on his back. He's about to turn to leave, but he stops short.

Mission Accomplished, he would say. He got what he needed and he would leave in moment's notice, no matter what incident may occur. However, this stops him short. He can expect Ninja Snakes or Belly dancing hyenas.

He doesn't expect a thirty-foot framed image of Jack Frost staring at him.

"Bloody hell," he breathes. If he could scream, he would. Instead, he looks around.

That's not the only thing that's there. Several 'I love Jack' and 'Jack is so Cool' mini T-shirts and merchandise surround it. He looks around and sees that the room is oval, running high into the ceiling until he can see only darkness. Instead of walls, there are shelves, which contained millions of little mini-shrines that had their own picture of Jack (others with only his teeth) and other little memorandums surrounding it.

He's guessing the Tooth Palace is filled with little Frost-lovers. And he assumes the biggest shrine was from Toothiana. Okay, he _knows._ Who else would keep that frozen flower in front of that gigantic picture? He was sure that flower—previously a sunflower—was playfully frozen by Jack and given to Tooth just because he had no place for it.

Bunnymund snaps out of his thoughts and realizes he's been standing, with his jaw dropped, for a while now and he moves to leave. He closes the doors quietly behind him as he exits the palace. He doesn't mind the several miniFairies zooming around as he tries to make it to solid ground so that he could get the nearest ticket out of there.

Unfortunately, Tooth spots him. She flies up with a bright smile and says, "I guess you found it! Where was it lying around?"

The pooka looks down, unable to meet her intense gaze which, to him, seems ten times for insane, like she's trying to look into your soul. He interiorly shudders. "It was on the floor nearest to the door," he mutters.

As if it was possible, she smiles even wider, showing her white and perfect teeth. "I told you it was just there. How about you stay for a while? It's been a while since we last—"

"I've got to go," he snaps a little too harshly. He hopes he doesn't notice the stiffness of his tone. "I—I have to attend to my eggs."

Tooth looks confusingly at him. "Easter's finished."

"Well, it's not like they disappear and reappear only during Easter!" he says. "I have to prepare them. Billions of eggs don't color themselves you know." He gives out a nervous laugh in the end for good measure.

Without waiting for a reply he jumps to the nearest earth he could find, taps on the ground and shoots through the hole with a final, "GOODBYE!"

He reaches the Warren in a matter of seconds, still shaken from what he has seen. After a few moments of thinking about it, he decides to keep his trap shut. He doesn't need Tooth after his neck, and that bloke Jack has a big enough head as it is.


	4. An Unlikely Present

**Summary: One of Jack's pranks gets out of hand, not that he minds.**

It is that time of the year again: Christmas. Bunnymund could accept the fact that it's probably the most famous celebration out there, but he wouldn't admit that in front of the old nilly's face. Easter's over, but even so, he had to look after his non-stop blooming eggs. He could, however, make an exemption since this was the first Christmas after Pitch's defeat. Even though it was clear that he wouldn't be coming back soon, they still took extra precautions.

Each Guardian, who didn't have much to prioritize in other parts of the year, is to visit those who had to work 24/7 (Toothiana and Sandy) or who needed some work done. Toothiana's still busy with the tooth-collecting and she made sure to make up for the time lost when her fairies were gone.

Sandy, even though he could leave his dream-sand alone to do all the work, wasn't that needed. They were more careful, but they didn't do baby-steps either. Much to the pooka's dismay, he was summoned, along with that little frostbite.

The yetis are buzzing around with excitement, making sure they finish all the toys before their deadline, which is that night. Even the elves which are normally goofing around are helping with the work. Bunnymund ducks out of the busy creatures' way and into North's workstation, where Jack was playing with his snow.

"Do you guys really need me here?" Bunny asks. "I mean I'm sure you can handle yourselves, even for this one night."

"Ah, but Pitch might come for us anytime. He might strike tonight," North says as he shuffles through the letters in his pile. He briefly reads one and gives it to the elf stationed to his right. It runs off his desk and out of the door, only to be replaced by another elf, ready to take on the next note.

"What in blazes made you think that he's going to strike tonight?"

"Because it is Christmas," he answers matter-of-factly.

The pooka's temper rises. 'Not this again,' he thinks. "So you're saying he'll strike tonight because you think Christmas is _that_ important?"

"Every celebration is important. But Christmas is what the children look forward to the most."

"Why d'you keep saying that? Why I oughtta—"

"Hey, North," Jack interrupts, reading a letter from the pile and then giving it to the elf. He picks up another and asks, "Are all these the letters the kids give you? The ones that tell you what they want as presents?"

"Yes, they are. But they are already sorted. These are the 'Nice' piles," he explains.

"How about the ones that are naughty?"

"Of course they are put away. They are naughty. But they are kept. Just in case."

"In case what?" Jacks snorts. "You wouldn't give them presents anyway."

"Well, if they do something or change suddenly, they'll be given the presents they want. And on some rare occasions, I give all the kids toys."

"Right now's a special occasion," Bunnymund points out. "First Christmas after the defeat of Pitch. Shouldn't you give some sort of consideration?"

"Eh—that matter didn't affect my job at all, so I needn't gain more believers. Not that I wouldn't appreciate it."

"Hey," Jack interrupts once more. "How about those who don't write letters? How would you know what they'd want for Christmas?"

"Santa always knows," North says with a wink.

Jack opens another letter, the paper filled with glitter and stickers, obviously from a girl. He reads it quickly, then chuckles.

"What's so funny, mate?" the pooka asks. If Jack Frost is laughing, then nothing good will come from it.

"Nothing," he replies, now with a straight face, but the corners of his mouth are still tugging up. He begins to hand it to the elf, but Bunnymund grabs it before he does. "HEY! I told you it was nothing!" He flies to get the letter back, but Bunny bounces out of the way. They play a little cat and mouse before North booms, "No roughhousing tonight!"

They stop and Jack grudgingly stays still as the Easter Bunny reads the letter.

_Dear Santa,_

_I hope I've been a good girl this year, because I REALLY want a bunny._

_A cute fluffy one with big ears and eyes._

_One that hops and eats carrots all the time._

_Merry Christmas!_

_~~Kourtney_

Bunnymund is confused. So what? The girl asked for a bunny, and even though Jack thinks of bunnies as soft and harmless creatures, he takes pride in being one. Then, it hit him…soft and cuddly.

"You better not be thinking about tha' again!" he roars at Jack, throwing the letter down. Jack bursts into laughter, narrowly avoiding one of Bunny's lunges. He flies and crouches on top of his staff, still chuckling.

"Sorry! But I couldn't help it! That…form of yours is still imprinted at the back of my mind," he says.

"Let me hit you on the noggin and see if you'll still remember," he threatens.

"I told you no fighting," North scolds both of them, narrowing his eyes as he concentrates on the notes. "It's almost time and I still have a whole bag of notes to get sorted out." He gives another letter to the elf.

"I'll help you," Jack volunteers, gaining disbelieving looks from the two other guardians.

"Erm, maybe you should just sit back, Jack," North says kindly. "You can help me when it's time to deliver the presents—"

"Nah. The more hands and eyes working on the letters, the faster the work being done and the earlier you'll be able to deliver the presents."

North still looks reluctant, though he tried not to show it. He glances at Bunny, who raises his paws as if to say, 'Your problem, not mine.' He sighs in defeat and motions to the bag. Jack dives into it and picks out a letter, reading it before approving and giving it to the elf. Unknowingly to the two, Jack has kept the letter about the bunny. He had a plan going on in his mind….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It doesn't take long before the letters are all read and all they have to do is to finish the toys. North goes to the Workhouse's "garage" to prepare his reindeers and sleigh for the long flight while Jack and Bunnymund try to help out the yetis with presents.

Bunny chooses an airplane and throws it into the air, testing it. It soars, looping around and diving before bringing itself up again. It flies for a little while before landing perfectly on the table. These were nice, he admits, grabbing the toy and giving it to the yetis for painting.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears a crash and several yetis and elves complaining. He looks up from examining a toy and sees Jack Frost tangled up in some robots. Obviously, he was playing around then crash landed after losing control. The pooka sighs and says, "Try not to mess things up, will ya? I want to leave this place as soon as possible."

Jack throws the robots away from him and glides up, ignoring the protests of the yetis. "Aww," he cooes, "little Bunny doesn't want Daddy North's celebration to go boom-boom?"

Bunnymund rolls his eyes. "First of all, you sound bonkers. And second, I dun' care about that old coot's Christmas. I just want to get this guarding thing over with and get back to the Warren." He looks at the doll in his paw before passing it on to the yeti.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Jack says. He walks on the tables, picking up a train that was still in its ice-sculpture phase. He stares at it for a while before placing it on the tracks. Immediately, it hoots and moves around before flying off into the distance.

"Gorbuwalgh!" the yeti roars at Jack who looks at him confusingly.

"You're more trouble than ya worth. You _do_ know tha', right?" Bunnymund says, abandoning the toy-inspection he had going on. "How 'bout you just sit there and _not_ ruin everything in your path? Or better yet play outside where you'll bother no one?"

Jack scoffs. "You're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?" He floats off into another table. "Besides, it's still hours before North has to deliver these presents. We still have time."

One of the yetis glare at him, as if he's saying, 'Yeah, like you do all the work.'

Jack then makes a snowball, throwing it in the air then catching it. He does this for a while before his hand tenses. Bunny's ears perk up as he says, "You better not throw that, ya li'l bugger."

One smirk is all he got as an answer, but he knows what that meant. Before he could react quick enough, the snowball hit him square on the face and he is dawned over with a sense of happiness which is obviously not natural. The force of the snowball made him tip over and fall into a machine he doesn't know. He's sucked in and he screams for help, the effects of the snowball lasting only for a split second before panic overwhelms him.

"JACK!" he screams but he couldn't even hear himself.

All the yetis and elves look as the machine clinks and hoots violently before producing one of the biggest presents they machine has ever made. "That's one great gift-wrapping machine you got there," Jack commends as he taps on the box. It shakes violently, followed by muffled screams, but the box doesn't rip or tear.

"What makes that so durable?" Jack asks Phil. He shrugs in response before looking disappointedly at Jack. He catches the look and says, "Come on. I'm just having a little game. It's harmless. Don't tell North."

The creatures look at each other, giving the others a silent conversation. They are meant to be loyal to North, which meant they are to report everything that goes on in the workshop. They think about it before making their decision: allowing Jack to have his way. Anyway, if he stepped out of line, he had other more powerful and threatening beings to look out for.

They continue on with their work and Jack takes the hint, a mischievous grin spreading over his face. He pats and leans on the gift in which Bunnymund's wrapped in. "That little ankle-biter's up for a surprise, eh, mate?" he mimics and an angry roar is heard inside. He laughs and says, "Though so."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The night is dark and the place is quiet, but not for long. North's sleigh is ready, jam-packed with gifts. He has his coat on and dual-swords in the ready. He sits in front while Jack's placed with the presents. "Where's, Bunny?" North asks.

"Emergency at the Warren," Jack replies loudly, trying to hide the muffled sounds of the pooka. "Nothing dangerous, just some eggs on the rampage." He doesn't even know if that was possible, but North nods in understanding.

"We have to go without him then." He whips the reindeers forward and they enter the tunnels. They loop around before final exiting and flying off into the sky. Jack doesn't even know how the presents fit into the sleigh much more how it was able to handle the weight. North gets his snowglobe, mutters the first continent to visit then throws it, making the portal open. They dive into it and they are swallowed whole.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a while of gift-giving, they near Jack's destination. They land on top of one of the houses. North grabs an armful of toys before disappearing into a chimney and a puff of black smoke. Jack's still amazed that no matter how small it was, he was able to squeeze in. He shakes himself out of his thoughts as he grabs Bunny and goes to the one called "Kourtney's" house.

Thankfully, the chimney was quite big, enough that the box the pooka was wrapped around with could fit in. He throws it inside first before following. Black soot fly everywhere as they land on the fireplace. Jack coughs momentarily before willing himself to keep quiet. He grabs bunny, which practically weighed a ton, and leaves it under, or rather beside, the Christmas tree.

He leaves a mocking flying kiss before disappearing into the chimney again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kourtney, an eight-year-old that's usually a light sleeper, woke because of the racket downstairs. Curious, she grabs her flashlight then goes to the living room. She flickers the light open, only to see everything in top-top shape. Then, she hears it. A muffled sound coming from the Christmas tree.

She reluctantly approaches it. The sound is coming from the biggest box laid beside the tree. She looks at the tag, bringing her hand back momentarily when the box reacts violently. She reaches out again and reads it.

**HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**SANTA**

She perks up immediately. Maybe that's why the box was that big. She has been an extra good girl this Christmas that Santa gave her a whole _box_ of bunnies! She opens her present, only to be greeted by an enormous bunny with warrior tattoos, battle gear and hard-set eyes.

"You're not cute," she comments.

"Like hell I am," he mutters before he could stop himself. Obviously, the girl didn't hear it. The two looked at each other awkwardly. Bunny knew he should get out of this mess, but he didn't know how to break the ice and North's ribbons were especially hard to break out of.

Suddenly, the girl calls out, "MOOOM! There's a creeper in a bunny suit downstairs!"

"WHA-? I'm NOT a bloody creeper, li'l lady!" Bunny says. He finally breaks free and he immediately goes out of the window. The adults couldn't see him, of course, but he didn't want the girl to worry because she's seeing things they aren't. Besides, he had a certain Jack Frost to deal with.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

North rubs his temples in frustration as he talks to Jack in his Workstation. "Tell me again what happened?"

"Okay. So I _accidentally_ pushed the kangaroo into your super jumbo deluxe gift-wrapping machine or whatever. Then, it wrapped him into this gigantic box then it got shipped into your sleigh before I could do anything about it," Jack explains, not bothering to cover up the crazy parts of his story.

North looks at him for a while, blue eyes to blue before groaning. He put his forehead on his hand. It is clear he didn't believe the Winter Spirit's story, not that he ever did.

Jack knows he's in for a big trouble, from both North and Bunnymund. Maybe even a disapproving look from Sandy and a lecture from Tooth, but it was a prank a marauder like himself should be proud of. He bends over slightly, trying to peer at North from under his hand.

"Your gifts are, like, indestructible. Do they have extra durability or something? Mind giving me some?"

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D *Throws some OOC Characters at you***


	5. Love Gurus

**Summary: Jack and Jamie, both being completely clueless when it comes to love, consult each other for advice. This goes to show that negative and a negative doesn't always equal a positive.**

It's a normal snow day for most children, but for Jamie, it's a day packed with adventure and mischief. Ever since he met and befriended the "myth" Jack Frost, every time the ground was filled with white snow, he had a completely fun and well-spent day. Right now, however, they are more mellow than usual. Instead of taking a sleigh-ride or having a snowball fight with the others, they're walking along the sidewalk.

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out with the others?" Jack asks his friend who shakes his head in response. Jack's sure he should feel odd when he's playing around with kids half his age, but they're probably the only ones who knew how to play and joke around. He's stuck with controlling adults who couldn't take a good prank every now and then so staying with kids was refreshing.

Sandy had a high spirit, though. However, he couldn't talk that much and Jack had to catch up if he got too excited that the pictures he was projecting were too fast to read.

"Did something happen?" Jack asks. "Did you get in a fight with them?"

Jamie shakes his head again. Jack looks down at him as he tries to read his expression. Jamie's short for his age of eleven, with eyelashes girls dreamed of having. The gap in which his tooth was lost was now filled and all his teeth were sparkling white.

"It's not that," Jamie finally explains. "It's just that…" His voice trails off, unable to continue. He tries to think about what he's going to say, but the more he thinks about it, the redder he gets. He couldn't believe he's talking to a spirit about this! But he didn't want to approach his parents either, which would probably be more mortifying.

"I'm kinda trying to get this girl," he mutters, trying to form his words, but he needn't to continue. Jack's senses are heightened as he says, "Oh. So we're having one of _those_ talks are we?"

As if it was possible, Jamie's blush deepened. He could handle thousands of eyes staring at him after he makes a goofy mistake, but it seems he couldn't handle this. Jack wouldn't let him live this down…ever. And since Jack has three hundred years of experience in the field of trouble-making, it just made it ten times worst.

"Don't laugh, okay?" Jamie says. "I'm just asking you how I should approach her and stuff like that. Maybe, when I'm older, I can take her out."

Jack chuckles, not a taunting one, but a sincere one. "Jamie, if I knew anything about getting girls, in which I don't, I would probably tell you to be yourself. There's nothing like the original package, I always say. If they don't like you, then it's not worth it. And if things go on nicely, then I'm sure she'll say yes if you asked her to."

Jamie laughs nervously, relieved at the completely serious answer the spirit has given. "Well, that's nice to know—"

"Who is it?"

"Like I'm going to tell you!" Jamie quickens his pace back to his house and Jack glides beside him.

"Come on! Pippa or Cupcake?" he asks.

"Ne—Neither!"

"You're lying! It's Cupcake, isn't it?"

"I'm not going to tell you. Besides, you'd find out when I make my move anyways," Jamie points out. Jack thinks about it then nods in agreement. "Yeah, you wouldn't be able to hide anything like that from me."

Jamie rolls his eyes as he reaches his block.

"Why did you say that you're not good with love advice?" he asks suddenly.

"Well, all I remember from my past was that I hung around with my little sister. And our family was too poor, so I didn't have time to think about girls. Maybe, if I still knew about my past, I would say better advice than 'Being yourself', which is probably a general rule for kids your age."

"You've been living for three hundred years. Don't you ever—I don't know—_observe_ these kinds of things?"

Jack ponders for a moment before saying, "No. Not really. I mean, would you? You have the power to control snow and fly. I don't think anyone could think about _lurve_ at that time."

Jamie laughs. "Y—yeah."

"Is that the only private thing you want to talk about?" Jack asks as they arrive at Jamie's house.

"Yeah."

"Then why'd you have to waste a perfectly good day on that?" Jack whines. "You could've pulled me away or asked me at night or something. The others might've wondered why you wanted to keep me all to yourself—"

"I picked this day to talk to you because the others were out. Cupcake attended this dance recital, Pippa and Sophie went to the park and the guys went on this camping trip with their dads."

"Why didn't you go with them then?"

"Didn't feel like going," Jamie answers with a shrug. "Also, they're going to a place filled with swamps. I'm not fond of those swampy places." He shivers.

"Eh, me either. So what do you suppose we do now?" Jack asks.

Jamie makes an 'I don't know' gesture before building a figure from the snow. While he's working, his eyes light up as he says, "How about you and the Tooth Fairy? Are things all right with you?" Payback time.

The reaction was immediate. Jack blushes—though his form of blush is a bluish-purple tint to his cheeks, like he was being suffocated. "Wha—What are you talking about? Tooth and I are friends. Nothing more!"

"Your face says otherwise," Jamie laughs, making the form he was making into a snowball then mindlessly throwing it into the air. "I know there's something going on between you two. Ever since she hugged you when you guys defeated Pitch. You looked at each other's eyes before breaking away. That's what they always do in a sappy romance story."

"Hey! Hey! We did _not_ look each other all romantic-y and stuff. And we're just friends. I'm not looking for someone to spend eternity with, Jamie," Jack explains.

"Ooooh yeah," Jamie says. "You guys live forever."

Jack nods. "And wouldn't it be awkward if someone dated someone in our circle of Guardians and broke it off afterwards? What then? We're stuck with each other for all eternity. I don't think anyone could handle that awkwardness. And isn't it a golden rule for all you youngsters? Not dating anyone from your group of friends or something like that?"

"It's not a golden role," Jamie snaps.

"All right, but I think I've made my point. Anyway, I think she only likes me for my teeth."

"She likes everyone who has nice teeth."

"Exactly!"

"But she acts differently around you," Jamie points out. "There's something more for you."

Jack scoffs. "Since when did _you_ become the love guru?"

"Stop changing the topic!"

"Fine! Okay, I guess I like her a little, but there's one hindrance in that crush, my friend."

"What?"

"Tooth is like a mother to all of us. It's weird seeing her as a lover," Jack says. In his mind, there were two Toothianas: the one he has a potential crush on and the one that's everyone's mother. Now, Jack knows she's probably thousands of years older than him, but being immortal, you ignore that side of ageing.

She has that motherly aura, and since she's been around her miniFairies for ages, that aura has been brighter than ever. She constantly tells the other guardians to brush and floss their teeth and eat the right kinds of food (though it's mostly because of their teeth). She also fusses around if they ever get hurt or sick and she has this scary sixth sense that tells her what she should do to make them feel better (a power only mothers wield).

Though, when he looks at the lover side, he thinks of her bubbly and easy-going personality. He has also tried to decipher her physical age, but it was difficult with being half hummingbird and all. All he knows is that she was beautiful and she seemed to look ageless.

"As you say. But think about it, Baby Tooth's attached to you, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Jack answers carefully.

"And since Toothiana's a mother figure to all her miniFairies and Baby Tooth looks up to you so much…"

"Go on," Jack says, still not catching on.

"It's like you three are a big family. Toothiana's the mom, Baby Tooth's the…well…baby…and you're the dad. You can't deny it."

"Now, wait a minute, that's—" Jack stops himself short. Jamie has a point. He always felt like a big brother or—grudgingly—a father to Baby Tooth after all they've been through. The kid made a lot of sense. He grumbles as he says, "I hate it when you're right."

Jamie smirks, sending him a smug look.

"But it doesn't prove anything."

"As you say," Jamie repeats as he continues playing around with the snow.


	6. So Fluffy!

**Summary: It's Summer and everyone's going to the beach. Three out of five of them hang back from diving into the water. Sandy because of the sand, Jack because of the frost…but what's Bunnymund's excuse?**

"Come on, guys, isn't this fun?" asks Tooth excitedly to the other Guardians. It's a summer day and they decided on a typical trip to the beach. Not all of them could swim, of course, and to make things more comfortable for the "rookie", they went on the coolest day they could manage.

The beach is practically deserted with only a few families coming to take a dip. Kids point excitedly at the group, and their parents dismiss their crazy imaginations. North came ready with his one-piece swimwear with red and white stripes. Some of the yetis—including Phil—came with their own sunblock, shades, umbrellas and seats. The elves also managed to sneak in through North's luggage and are now sipping away some orange juice under the hot sun.

Only Tooth and North are submerged in the water, however. Toothiana's playing around with her fairies while North is trying to relax in the water. Jack also edged in a little bit—not without an umbrella to protect him from the scorching heat—and froze the waves.

Sandy is sprawled over his blanket, wearing his makeshift shades and drinking a tall glass of lemonade. Jack once asked what will happen if Sandy would go in for a dip. He answered—Jack tried to decipher the images the best he can—that he would be able to enter while still keeping hold of his form, but he will be quite unstable the harsher the waves will be.

To avoid any "accidents", Sandy decided to stay clear of the beach waves.

Jack continues playing with the waves, ignoring the times when kids run past him. He got used to it, and since some kids started believing, it doesn't bother him that much. He is earning some weird looks though. He couldn't blame them. The water on shore suddenly turning into ice? Impossible.

'Not for me,' he thinks as he freezes and unfreezes the waves. Suddenly he is snapped away from his thoughts. A voice with a familiar accent cuts through the air and he turns around to look. He knows the pooka was there the whole time, of course, but he couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to enjoy the ocean.

The bunny's perfectly capable of swimming. Unless…

Jack's mouth contorts into a grin. He flies on over, catching the last bit of Bunnymund's conversation with Sandy.

"Are you sure we should be out in the open? I mean there aren't that much people, but—"

"Hey, cotton-tail," greets Jack as he flumps over beside the bunny, who immediately fixates him with a glare.

"What do you want, mate?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised that you aren't cooling yourself down in the ocean. With all that fur, I'm pretty sure you're sweating like a pig." Jack twirls his staff mindlessly as he waits for the pooka's response.

"I don't feel hot, ya idiot. And I don't want to go to the water so bugger off."

"Oh, a grumpy one, eh?" Jack taunts. "Are you still mad about Christmas?"

Bunnymund's face turns red under his fur. His glare intensifies as he replies, "You think I'm not? Any bloke would go after your neck if they went through what I did. You're just lucky I didn't tell Tooth."

Jack inwardly shudders. If Tooth ever found out about the incident, well, he'd be under the weight of one of her lectures. He had already gotten beaten up—not in the literal sense, but almost—by Bunnymund, got scolded (yet slightly praised) by North, and was reprimanded by Sandy (though it didn't take much effect since he couldn't talk).

Toothiana had her heart in the right place, but her speeches usually go on forever, even though she talks really fast like she's in some kind of sugar rush. Ever since they found out about this motherly instinct, the boys would jokingly say:

"_Do that one more time, I'm going to tell Tooth."_

"_If Tooth ever knew, I would bury myself in a hole to avoid any confrontation."_

"_Have you seen Tooth? I might've done something really bad."_

"_You know, I could easily tell Tooth about this."_

Toothiana became a constant "threat" to them. Not only does she have the lecture, but she also has the punishment. If anyone crossed out of her line, she would go on an all out war.

"There's no need for that anyway," Jack says. He hears a shuffle of sand—even though he shouldn't be bothered by it since it was the beach—and sees Sandy trying to get his attention, an annoyed expression already plastered on his face. He sends an apology look before asking, "What is it?"

Sandy forms sets of pictures and both Jack and Bunnymund try to catch up with it. They found out what he said after a little while. Sandy said that this vacation was supposed to be a friendly one, so the two should forget about the past for a little while.

"Easier said than done, mate. This little bugger over here is hard to get along with, ya know," Bunnymund points out.

"Likewise," Jack replies.

Sandy gets their attention again and says that the three of them should join in with Toothiana and North if it will stop the fighting. Bunnymund stiffens and says, "There's no need for that. I'll keep my trap shut if you keep yours." He looks at Jack, who whistles innocently.

"Why are you so afraid of the water anyway?" Jack asks.

"I'm not bloody afraid!"

"Then why don't you take a dip? You're perfectly capable of swimming, even waist-deep. Are you afraid you'll accidentally open your holes and it will suck all the water down like a big drain?"

"That's not the least bit funny," Bunnymund says blankly. "And I'm just saying that I'd rather stay here than stay wet—"

"So you _are_ afraid of water!" Jack laughs.

"I am not!" Bunnymund snaps.

Jack looks at Sandy with a 'Are you going to help me with this or no?' stare. Instead of a stern look, he got a youthful one. Jack inwardly smiles; Sandy still has some childish tendencies after all. Sandy floats behind Bunnymund, unaware of the exchange.

"All right then, if you insist," Jack sighs as he stands up and walks away slowly.

"Insist on what?" Bunnymund asks. Suddenly, he is thrown forward like being on a catapult. Sandy's sand forcefully lifted him up and threw him straight into the ocean, causing a big splash that made some of the adults' heads turn.

At first, he did not surface. Bubbles then start to farm and he pops out of the water, breathing heavily. He easily floats in place, screaming, "SANDY!"

Sandy lifts his arms up in surrender, but couldn't keep the amused smile off his face. Jack laughs as the pooka swims ashore without difficulty. Tooth and North urge him to continue swimming, but he declines.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Jack asks between chuckles. "And you know how to not drown. Why don't you go on swimming?"

Bunnymund growls as he stops in front of the winter spirit. "Don't you ever do that again," he says.

"Hey, I'm NOT the one who catapulted you to the water."

"I know you practically told him to," he replies. He holds a grudge on Sandy for throwing him, but he was so good-natured, he couldn't stay angry at him. Besides, Jack started the whole ordeal, meaning he wouldn't have gone in if Jack hadn't talked about it.

"I didn't," Jack laughs.

"You're a bloody liar."

Jack smirks. "When am I not? Anyway, what I said is true. You have no problems with water, why—"

Then, a gust of wind flows by, drying Bunnymund off. Not even completely dry, he puffs up. All his hair is sticking out like he'd been on an air-cycle. Tooth and North even stop from their swimming to see what's been going on.

Bunnymund—to put it bluntly—looks like an oversized stuffed bunny which has gone through the washing machine and the dryer. Even without his unbelieved state, he looked oddly cuddly and comfortable. The pooka turns red and shifts uncomfortably as he tries to pat down his fur, which only continues to stick back up.

All the guardians are silent for a while, until Jack breaks the tension. "So that's why you don't want to get in the water? You puff up like a hairball?" Bunnymund glares at him.

"Jack!" Tooth scolds, even though she looks amusedly at Bunny.

"Oh shut ya yapper," he mutters at Jack.

An awkward silence dawns over them. Suddenly, everyone laughs, not a taunting one but more of a friendly one. Bunny, nonetheless, shrinks.

"Not to worry, my friend!" North bellows. "It is nothing to be ashamed of. I, for one, snore like a pig every night. And the yetis? Whenever they work on a toy with too much electrical charge, their hair stands up like they've been zapped by lightning."

"And don't forget the elves look weird all the time," Jack adds.

"Exactly!" says North.

"And whenever I get too nervous, my feathers start falling until I'm practically bald," giggles Toothiana. "Actually, there was one time I turned completely bald."

Sandman points out that he has a bad case of bedhead everyday.

"Don't forget me," Jack says. "I sneeze like a kitten."

"You sneeze?" asks Tooth incredibly. "Like a kitten?" she adds, starting to imagine it.

"Whenever it gets too dusty. And don't even think about it. Never mind hoping that I'll do it in front of you guys," Jack says, his face turning into a bluish purple color, indicating a blush.

Bunnymund looks at each one of them and realizes their good-hearted nature. He lets out a good laugh himself.


	7. Scars That Were Left Deep

**SUMMARY: The Guardians have always looked at the bright side of things. They are the embodiments of hope, wonder and dreams. Now, they will see that in every light, there is dimness inside.**

**WARNING: May contain some sensitive themes.**

"We're going to an orphanage next week," Jamie says. He and the rest of the Guardians are at North's place for a little get-together. They're huddled up around a big table, drinking hot chocolate or—in Jack's case—cold chocolate.

"Oh, why?" Tooth asks.

"My family and some others do it for volunteer work. We haven't been able to go since we've been busy, but we made some time this year. I've been there once; when I was I think six years old. I played around with the kids and gave then presents. It was fun and I'm actually looking forward to it."

"Orphanage is place for abandoned children, yes?" North comments.

"Yes and for children who have no more family and homes. That's why I was wondering if you guys could come to visit. They don't have as much as we do, so I was hoping you guys could come to lift up their spirits," Jamie suggests.

The guardians look at one another with a guilty face. When Jamie sees it, his stomach sinks. They couldn't. No matter what reason, they couldn't.

"I'm sorry, mate, but I don't think that's a good idea," Bunnymund says.

"Why not?" Jamie snaps.

"Well, dearie, we try not to be seen if it's not necessary," Tooth explains. "For them, we are nothing but myths and fables, so it's dangerous if they start telling their parents that they are able to see us. We don't want them to think that their children are seeing things they shouldn't."

"But you allow me to interact with you—"

"And look where that has gone," Jack interrupted. "Your parents sent you to the doctor hoping to _cure_ you*."

"But—"

"Jamie, we can't. We might be able to bring you some presents to bring, but we can't go," Toothiana says. "The incident with Pitch is just a one-time thing. It was a crisis, so we couldn't pay attention about being seen or not being seen."

"This is just a one-time thing too, if you guys want," Jamie argues. "Come on, I'm not asking you to tell the kids to act crazy. I'm just asking for you guys to show up and give them some hope, wonder, dreams and fun. Isn't that what you guys do?"

They all look guiltily at each other. "I hate it when you use the card of shame," groans Jack.

Suddenly, Sandy gets all their attention. He says that it's no problem if they go. They could swoop down, give them a little joy and say their goodbyes. He just asks Jamie to leave the adults out of the interaction as much as possible.

"Great idea, Sandy," bellows North.

"Are you sure?" Toothiana asks in worry. "This might backfire."

"It won't," Jamie says cheerily. "I'll do my best to lure the adults out while you guys are spreading some joy! So…it's a yes on the visit?" He eyes them all with a hopeful expression on his face.

They could never deny the 'puppy-dog face' when it comes for a child. They reluctantly agree.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It's a snowy day and everyone is buried deep inside their winter clothes. Even Tooth and Bunnymund give little shivers. Everyone piles up in the living room of the Orphanage after each family greets and introduces themselves to the people in charge and the children, which range from babies to seventeen-year-olds.

"When they reach their teens, it's much harder for them to be adopted," one of the caretakers comments.

That may the reason why they act a bit bitter, Jamie thinks.

Everyone is huddled up around the fireplace as they await the Christmas feast and gift-giving. Most parents attend to the food while the children are left to play around. Jamie mans up and heads to his father as he says, "Can I take over for a while? I have this game I want to play."

"Ask the caretakers first," he replies.

Jamie's heart races as he nods and approaches one of the caretakers. He clears his throat, but he couldn't get her attention. He tries again and she glances at him. "I'm sorry, dear, but I can't attend to you right now. All the turkeys have burned and we don't have enough food to feed everyone. Can you call all the parents to help around in the kitchen?"

"Ah—yes, of course," Jamie says, relieved that he doesn't need to make up an excuse. He goes out and gathers all the parents. The next thing they know, all the youngsters are left in the living area.

He goes out to bring the Guardians in. They do so and, to their surprise, only a few heads turn to look, most of them little kids. They jump excitedly at them while the older teens roll their eyes and continue conversing with each other.

"You're Santa!"

"The Easter Bunny! I knew you we real!"

"The Tooth Fairy's really pretty."

"Hey! It's the Sandman!"

There is hardly any recognition for Jack, but he doesn't mind that much. He blows his snowflakes from his palm. They land right on the little ones' noses and, immediately, they are exuberant. However, the same attitude does not extend to the non-believers.

The Guardians couldn't do anything about them, but it surprises them that even children as young as four don't believe. They understand that some children just don't consider them real, but they could feel the annoyance and anger coming off of them.

The kids, however, continue to shout out that Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter bunny and Sandman came to visit. The others become aggravated to the point that one of the young kids, probably aged nine or ten, shouts, "NONE OF THEM ARE REAL, DIMWITS!"

Everyone hushes. They all turn to her and she glares at all of them back. Even the bitter teenagers stare at her with disbelief. "Well they aren't," she snaps before stalking toward the corner of the room and staying quiet.

The lively atmosphere slowly resumes, but the damage is done. The Guardians are at lost about what to do. Santa offers gifts, Bunny offers eggs, Tooth offers to show their memories, Sandman offers sleep and Jack offers a little snow, but Jamie refuses.

"Let me talk to her," he whispers. "Just spend your time here as much as you can."

The nod as Jamie approaches the little one. Slowly and not making any noise, he stands behind her. "What do you want?" she asks without turning around.

"Just to talk," he says lightly, sitting beside the girl. She flinches, as if she wants to stand up and walk away, but she could feel in Jamie's tone that she couldn't escape.

"There's nothing to talk about. I said what was real and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Well, even if it's real, it doesn't mean that you can't still believe."

She chuckles coldly. "Oh really? I suppose your one of those sissies that still urges kids to believe in Santa and all those bull, huh?"

"You're a kid," Jamie points out.

"So? I've never believed in Santa or the Easter Bunny or the Tooth Fairy, so I see no reason to believe in them now. Those kids that think that they're talking to those imaginations? They're crazy. Being alone does that to you. You think of a world, a perfect world you can lean back to so that you can turn away from the bitter reality."

Jamie widens his eyes as the girl's statement. "There's no harm in losing yourself to bliss," he says softly. "It can make the pain go away—"

"For how long?" she interrupts. She faces him fully, tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Her bottom lip is trembling, already in a grimace. She looks like she's about to cry, but she's masking it with anger. "My parents never showed their love for me and mistreated me to the point that I had to run away. I didn't even remember a time they told me about those fairytales.

"You know where I heard about them then? From the kids here, when I arrived here at seven. When I learned about them, I instantly hated the idea. They're supposed to protect us, right? I heard that they were even our Guardians. But where were they when my mother harmed me? Where were they when I had nothing to eat? Nothing to keep me warm at night? When I had nothing?

"They were nowhere to be found. I don't believe in them because no one saved me when I was in trouble. I don't believe in them because I don't want to lose myself in a world that doesn't exist. An imaginary world that only has one purpose: to bring people happiness until they have to be brought in reality afterwards. And you know what? That only makes the pain ten times worse.

"Though they taught me one thing. By not being there, I found out that there's nothing in the world except you. No one can help you except yourself. So we're just tricking ourselves if we think that there's someone out there to save us."

She snaps her head away and leaves Jamie's jaw hanging. He has always believed in myths and tales and, to think of it, he has what he wants in needs in life. He believed in the Guardians because they showed that they brought faith and hope to the world. Now that he thinks of it, they're powerless when it comes to children who don't think they're real. They bring joy, but with condition. There's a give-take relationship and Jamie can't contradict that, but as he thinks about the little girl's—and possible others'—life, he starts having second thoughts.

He rests a hand lightly on her shoulder and he's relieved that she doesn't push him away. "You have a better life now," he says. "This isn't your imagination; you can lose yourself in it, right?"

She doesn't answer at first, and then she turns to Jamie, her tears already spilling. She's making soft noises at the back of her throat as she stares at Jamie.

"Come on. You may not believe, but that doesn't mean that there's nothing left for you in reality." He stands up and holds out his hand. She takes it hesitantly and brings herself up. He wipes away the tears and they join the rest of the party.

The Guardians see him and they are relieved to see that he made things okay with the girl. He nods at them and they continue with the rest of the activities. Finally, dinner is served and the Guardians disappear. All of them gather around the dining table as they eat dinner, the girl beside Jamie.

After they eat all the chicken, potato salad, fish and pasta, they proceed to the living area again for the gift-giving. The atmosphere lightens at this point, even the teenagers who had a frown at the start of the day chatted with the others. When everyone receives their presents, they start conversing. Jamie talks to the other kids while the girl stays silent. He tries to make her join, but she shakes her head, deep in thought.

As Jamie talks to the others, he sees the note on the girl's present.

**DEAR LUCKY CHILD,**

**MAY YOU ENJOY THIS PRESENT AS A TOKEN OF APPRECIATION.**

**HO HO HO **

**SANTA**

Jamie doesn't know if it's from North himself or some parent pretending to be him, but he sees the girl with her poker face on. He couldn't read her thoughts, so he leaves her be.

Everyone leaves one by one and, finally, it's his turn to go back home. Just as he was about to, he glances at the girl, standing in the crowd, but obviously there to acknowledge him a goodbye. She still has that unreadable face on and he knows it's about the Santa letter.

He and his parents go back to the car to go home. The girl's last expression flashes inside his mind. He doesn't know if that letter brought a little hope or a little more bitterness, but he does no one thing. A scar like that can't be healed by any magic the Guardians can do.

**A/N: The next one will be lighter, I promise.**


	8. Tooth Obsession

**Summary: The other guardians are worried about Toothiana's "Tooth Obsession", so they try to bring her some help. **

**WARNING: SUUUUUPER OOC TOOTH**

The Guardians know that they are in the world for certain purposes only. North brings wonder and Christmas. Bunnymund brings hope and Easter. Sandy brings dreams and joy. Jack brings fun and youth. And Toothiana brings memories, which is one of the most important—if not the _most_ important—thing a child holds so dear. They couldn't blame her to be so protective of them and the fact that she has to work every hour of every day surely made her a bit mad.

It's not that extreme anyway, so they let her be. She's been working for thousands of years and she's still stable enough, so they thought that she would still be fine for a thousand more. Also, her miniFairies were there to help her with the job. All she had to do was direct and make sure everything's in order.

Even so, no one _ever_ has obsessed over little things like she has. And the way she adores those teeth is like how she should treat her children—which she doesn't have any. Nowadays, she seems lost in her little world whenever she's at work and the only way to snap her out of it is when she's out of business' way.

The conversation would go something like this:

"_Toothiana, maybe you should get some rest."_

"_Rest? No, no, I wouldn't—ah! Is that a molar? Oh my gosh, that little beauty. Her mother's a dentist right? Hahahaha no wonder! Look at this little baby. It has that white-bluish tint on it, you know what I mean? Like—"_

"_Tooth. Rest?"_

"_Oooh! Right right. I—gah! Look at that! They're like little kitchen knives, sharper than the usual. Oooh~it even has a little blood on it. D'you think it came from the gums or something he was biting on. I'm betting on the gums—are you?"_

"_Tooth, that's just gross—"_

"_What's that? Lemme see. Oh no! This tooth is full of plaque! He hasn't been brushing his teeth very well, has he? I always say stroke from the gums to the opening. Look at this! The food is practically stuck there! Ladies, check on those Teeth Tips you've sent out to those—what you call—dentists. They haven't really been doing a good job helping the children protect my babies!"_

After a while, her statements became a tad disgusting and disturbing, so they just let her be. The other fairies paid no mind with Toothiana's attitude since they were also obsessed with teeth, but not to the extent of calling them their 'babies'.

The only Fairy, they thought, that seemed normal was Baby Tooth since she was the only one who hung around with creatures other than Tooth and the fairies. She has a duty to collect the teeth, but she had enough sense to see that her leader was getting too worked up about it during work.

"We make intervention?" North asks with his heavy accent during one private meeting at the Pole.

"Is that what the youngsters call it nowadays?" Bunny asks, painting one of his eggs without even looking at it. "And are we really gonna do this? I mean Tooth can handle her job anyway she likes. It's not our duty to butt in and tell her she's gone bonkers."

"Well, do you want her to continue talking about how much she loves it when that little piece of gum gets stuck on those teeth? Cuz I don't," Jack says, crouching on top of his staff. "And I'm getting worried about her. It's like she's from another world when she's at work. And even if she _isn't_, she's still out of her senses."

"Sandy," North says, "You only one who work twenty-four/seven. How is it like?"

Sandy's nose scrunches up, thinking of a way to put the explanation out in pictures, but he sighs in defeat. It's just too complex to put into images, so he shakes his head.

"Well that's no help," Bunnymund says sarcastically and Sandy glares at him.

"Now, now, no need to fight," North interrupts. "What is plan, eh? Do we give her a little medical attention or—"

"Medical attention! That's it!" Jack exclaims as his face lights up with an idea.

Bunnymund looks at him weirdly. "Jack, none of us are doctors or people who actually know about medicine. What makes you think that we'll be able to give her medical atten—"

"That's not what I'm talking about, silly bunny," Jack coos as he mockingly pats the pooka's head. He flinches away from the free spirit and grumbles something children shouldn't hear. Jack continues, "I'm saying that we can give her our own type of therapy to get her back on the sane side—"

"I'm sure your ways aren't safe, ya nutter," Bunny comments. "And besides, I already told you. We don't need to interrupt her flow of work."

Jack rolls his eyes, turns to the other two and asks, "Do _you_ guys think that Tooth's in her right mind?"

Sandy and North look at each other for a brief conversation before facing Jack again. Sandy makes a question mark sign on his head and makes a "so-so" gesture. North says, "Well…she could be better." Bunnymund looks at both of them with a horrified expression. He even stops painting his eggs as he says, "Are you out of your mind? Why are you encouraging that little bugger? Mind you, nothing good can come from any of his plans."

"Yes, but there's no harm in trying," North points out. "I'm not saying Tooth has finally gone coo-coo. I'm saying she could act better. Who knows, maybe we can fix something that may be broken later."

"So, you guys are all in?" Jack asks eagerly.

North and Sandy hesitantly nod, thinking that they've, in fact, agreed to something that will cause some destruction later. Bunnymund hangs his head in shame at all of them. Sometimes, he feels that he's the only sane one around here.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toothiana looks confusingly at her fellow Guardians. All of them are in a part of North's Workshop at the Pole, though she doesn't know exactly where. The boys wear an unreadable expression on their faces and one of their hands are behind their backs, except for bunny, who had his arms crossed.

She's in a tense position, thinking that maybe Pitch got to them. Her eyes dart around, but she doesn't see her enemy anywhere. "Are you guys all right?" she asks carefully.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to worry, Tooth," Jack says in his usual casual tone, though there's a certain edge to it. "We're just here because we're…worried about you."

"What are you talking about?" Toothiana asks. "Is this some sort of prank or—" She glances around to look at her fairies' reactions, but it surprises her to see that they've disappeared. She looks around frantically for them. "Ladies?! Ladies, where are you? This is _not_ the time to play hide and seek—"

"They aren't," Jack interrupts in a luminous voice which makes Bunnymund scoff. "We've—ah—kept them out of this while we—"

Jack didn't even finish his statement when Tooth lunges herself at him with aggression. "I knew it! Pitch took you guys over, didn't he? Where is he and what has he done to you?" She flies around in lightning speed, trying to slice the Guardians with her razor-sharp wings. None of them bring up their weapons to defend themselves, though. Instead, they raise their hands in surrender, in hopes that Tooth will calm herself down.

"TOOTH! BE STILL, PLEASE," North bellows. "WE MEAN NO HARM! WE JUST WANT TO TALK."

"This is your fault, frostbite!" Bunnymund snaps.

"My fault? I'm just trying to help!"

"And look at where that has taken us. Your plan hasn't even started yet and we're _already_ bleeding."

Tooth slows down as she watches Jack and Bunny argue. Surely they're still in their normal selves since they're arguing like normal. She keeps her distance as she asks them, "What are your purposes anyway?"

"Well, Tooth," Jack says, blood trickling down his nose, "to put it bluntly, we're kind of worried for you."

"Worried? What for?" Tooth couldn't bring sense into the conversation. 'Why would they worry about me? Are they making assumptions or something?'

"You're tooth obsession," North answers. "We understand that you are, indeed, the Tooth Fairy, but we were hoping you would act more…normal…."

Tooth looks incredulously at them. 'Are they calling me crazy?' "Well—you guys have your own obsessions, why can't I?" She can understand that she has gone overboard with the teeth thing, but they can't judge her because of her weird habits if they have one of their own.

"We have our own _jobs_," Bunnymund clarifies. "Teeth collecting is also your job, but you've grown so attached to those things, we have this crazy thought that maybe you'll…ahem…go too far."

"Too far?" Tooth asks. "TOO FAR?"

The four boys flinch at her tone and shrink in their places.

_MOTHER MODE ACTIVATED_.

"I'm not losing it, for your information. You can't judge me if my interests clash with my job. I _love_ collecting teeth because I've been doing it for thousands of years and I know I'll be doing it for a thousand more. I learned how to love it, just as you guys learned how to love yours. Is something wrong with that?"

The boys hang their heads in shame, but in Jack's guts, he knows he's right. Tooth may have a point, but he knows he's right as well…even a little. And he's about to prove it.

"So what if I obsess over the cleanliness and health of the teeth? Or if I think that gum on someone's tooth is _cute_? That's my type of normal. And who cares if I rave over about the—"

"Tooth," Jack states as he holds up one of his baby teeth that he stole from the Tooth Palace. Okay, _stole_ is a very strong word, but it applies to what he did. Although, Baby Tooth _did_ help him somehow. He got it days before, just for that special occasion because he knows he'll need it to prove his point.

Toothiana immediately loses her anger and replaces it with a shocked and giddy expression. She shoots over to him, grabs the tooth and says, "Oh my goodness! Where did you get this? Did one of your teeth fall out? They're so _sparkly_ and—" She stops short.

"Wait a minute," she says slowly. "This is one of your _human_ teeth, isn't it?"

Jack grins and gives a little shrug. Bunnymund rolls his eyes while North and Sandy watch the confrontation quietly, not knowing what exactly they should do.

"JACK!" Tooth says angrily. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO STEAL ANY OF YOUR OLD TEETH FROM THE PALACE! HOW DARE YOU BREAK IN AND GET IT—"

"Hey!" Jack snaps. "It's _my_ teeth; I have a right to do anything with it. Besides, I didn't get it to make you mad at me. How you reacted is already proof to how obsessed you are with teeth. I mean, it broke you out of your rants. Can we at least go through what we've prepared? I spent a lot of time on it."

Tooth looks at him weirdly, then to the others. They shrug. The fairy takes a deep breath before sighing, "Okay. _But_, I am _not_ going to take this way too seriously."

"Good enough for me," Jack says merrily as he leads the path into the darkness.

Toothiana shakes her head and whispers, "You're crazy."

"Glad that you know," Bunnymund says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He hops slowly towards the dark side while North and Sandy follow Jack reluctantly. They disappear into the darkness until they are swallowed whole. For a few minutes, they couldn't see anything, not even a silhouette. Finally, a bright light shines above them and they turn their heads to protect their eyes. When they do adjust to the sudden burst of light, they see Jack floating above.

"What are you doing, Jack?" North calls, shielding his eyes from the blind ray. He never really told them what he was planning. All he said was to bring a water spray of some sort.

"Just watch and learn," he replies as he turns to Toothiana and says, "Hey, Tooth. Sit down on that chair for me, will ya?" He nods towards the single black chair in the middle of the spotlight. She reluctantly sits down, her wings fluttering into stillness.

Jack floats down, holding pieces of paper in front of him, with the backside of the papers facing everyone else. He then explains, "We're just gonna do a visual test first. Now, I'll show you a series of photos—all as black silhouettes—and you tell me what's the first word that pops into your mind." He shows the first card, which depicts waves in the ocean.

"Toothpaste," she automatically answers. The rest of the Guardians raise their eyebrows in question, but they move on.

Jack shows a card of a single line down the middle of the card. "Floss," Toothiana says.

A knife. "Incisor," she answers.

A doctor's mask. "Dentist."

A rainbow. "What's in my mind when I see a perfect set of teeth."

Heart. "My love for my job."

A person dropping a pencil. " A visit from the tooth fairy."

Jack looks at her with confusion. "What? What does that have anything to do with a photo of someone dropping their pen?"

"Well," Tooth says pointedly, "When a person drops their pen, it usually rolls around until they can't see it anymore, causing them not to write any notes. When that happens, they'll have a low score in tests due to not being able to study. Their parents will then scold them and tell them to study harder, resulting to long nights awake, studying.

"They'll wake up late and run to school, causing them to trip and fall on the concrete floor or road. There, he will be scathed and one of his teeth will become lose. From there, he'll take a make-up test to boost up his grades. Since he's distracted with answering, he'll unconsciously suck on the loose tooth, causing it to fall and detach from the gums.

"He'll then go to the dentist where they'll out the tooth inside a little jar and he'll be able to go back home. When he does, he'll put his tooth under the pillow and one of my miniFairies will see. It's that simple."

The boys look at each other for a moment before everyone focuses on Tooth. Finally, Jack brings out the container with water and sprays her with it. She shrieks out in anger as she tries to cover herself to no avail. With her feathers wet and glistening, she turns towards the winter spirit with a murderous expression.

He leans forward and, as if talking to a child, says, "NO. BAD TOOTH. Anyway, first stage failed; now, we move on to the next one."

"Hold on hold on," Tooth interrupts. "So, every time I say something you don't like, you spray me with water? That's your plan?"

"Yup."

"I'm not a cat, Jack!" She turns to the other Guardians and they flinch under her steely gaze. "You guys are holding sprays too! Were you planning to—"

"OH, NO NO NO," North says. "We bring this for encouragement. Jack refused to let this go unless we supported him—"

"And you let a skinny eighteen-year-old ("HEY!" – Jack) push a two-thousand-year-old [A/N: I just picked a random number] legend like you?"

North looks at his shoes shamefully and Bunnymund and Sandman avoid Tooth's stare even if she hasn't said anything to them yet. Jack clears his throat and all attention is to him now. "You said you're going to take this lightly," he mentions. "Where's that exuberant and friendly fairy I used to know?"

Even if she knows she's not the bad guy, something plummets in her stomach. She feels guilty that she's been scolding everyone when they just want to help. She grumbles, "You crushed her when you started calling me some tooth-obsessed bimbo." Nonetheless, she tells him to proceed to the next test.

He grabs a small handkerchief in his pocket and opens it, revealing the contents inside. Tooth is shocked to see several—and perfect—teeth inside. She tries to hide her marvel, but she can't help but widen her eyes.

Jack then places them on a chair and brings out another object from his pocket.

A lighter.

Tooth gasps as well as the other guardians. "You wouldn't dare," she whispers.

He wordlessly lights it up and brings it close to the set of teeth. Tooth bites her tongue as she constrains herself from strangling Jack right then and there. Tears are nearly spilling down her cheeks when she sees the fire lick the beautiful tooth on the chair. It chars black and without hesitation, Tooth jumps and protects the teeth from the flames.

She coos at them and hides them far away from the lighter Jack's holding. "Are you out of your mind?" she cries. "What's the purpose of burning all of these teeth?"

Jack raises the water spray and before he could, Tooth zooms around, stealing the bottles from all of the Guardians' hands and spraying them with their own water. They cough and stumble back and Tooth doesn't stop until all of the water is finished. Completely wet and a little scarred, the guys look up to Tooth who was flying above their heads and see her stick her tongue out before zooming off.

The boys stay there wordlessly for a moment before North breaks the silence. "Well that didn't work."

"Let's never try that again."

"Never."

**A/N: So, I fail at writing humor nowadays because I'm in an emo mood. But anyway, I just wanted to say some things. Like when I made Tooth kind of overreact with the teeth burning thing, I kind of based it on her experiences in the book (well, from what I saw in wiki). Read her back story and you'll find out.**

**Also, about how Tooth connected dropping your pen to losing your tooth…I based it on posts in 9gag. **

**Next chapter will probably not be posted very soon.**

**Replies to some reviews: (NOTE: I read all my reviews. I'm just too lazy to respond one by one)**

**1. What's LED? (I have a feeling I should know this….) **

**2. Yeah, I'll do individual stories about each Guardians' embarrassing moments :P**

**3. "Right in the feels" LOL, yeah. I'm the feels destroyer.**

**4. The fluffy story is a great idea. About the scarred child thingy thing. But what do you mean show him the scars he got from other legends? Are they abusing him or something? [In other words: wut ._.]**

**5. To all other reviews, thanks for stopping by and typing words for me :D**

**Yeah, that's it.**

*****I TAKE REQUESTS, PEOPLE! (If I like the idea) As long as it's centered on the Guardians (or Pitch!), I might write about your ideas. And yes, I'm planning to make a really OOC Pitch for these one-shots. **

**Tooda-loo!**

**P.S. …. 69 followers. **

**Ehehehehehe owo**


End file.
